complicated
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Summary: Disaat pilihan datang padamu, apakah kau yakin yang kau pilih adalah yang terbaik? #summary nggak nyambung ama cerita, #pair:YunJae, WonJae. Ni FF khusus buat yuukiheaven dan para readers lainya juga boleh baca kok


**COMPLICATED**

**Summary: Disaat pilihan datang padamu, apakah kau yakin yang kau pilih adalah yang terbaik?  
**

**pair : YunJae, WonJae  
**

**main cast: Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon  
**

**Chap: one shoot  
**

**Disclaimer: fanficnya punya author.  
**

**Warning: Yaoi/boyxboy/sho-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana, alur kecepetan.  
**

* * *

**JAEJOONG POV  
**

Namaku Kim Jejoong, umurku 24 tahun. Sebagai seorang namja aku di beri julukan pretty boy, aku sendiri bingung kenapa banyak orang yang bilang aku ini cantik atau cowok bishounen. Aku bekerja sebagai Serketaris Direktur di salah satu perusahaan ternama di seoul, Dong Bang Company itulah nama perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Seperti orang kebanyakan aku mempunyai pacar, tapi pacarku itu namja. Menurutku mempunyai namja chingu itu lebih baik dari pada punya yeoja chingu, mungkin terdengar aneh tapi aku sangat anti berdekatan dengan mahluk bernama yeoja selain ummaku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk berpacaran dengan yeoja, tapi hasilnya NIHIL! yeoja-yeoja itu malah memutuskanku, tapi biarkan saja lagi pula aku tidak menyukai mereka. oh ya, namja chinguku itu bernama Choi Siwon. Siwon mempunyai wajah tampan dan mempesona yang bisa membuat semua namja menjadi iri dengan ketampanan Siwon. Siwon tua 2 tahun dariku, umurnya sekarang 26 tahun, dia bekerja di Super Company, Siwon menjabat sebagai salah satu pegawai disana. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya bingung dengan perasaanku pada siwon.

Sekarang seperti biasa aku sedang berada di kantor untuk bekerja, huh... membosankan. Aku sangat berharap aku bisa mempercepat waktu agar aku bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur di kamarku yang nyaman, tapi tentu saja itu sangat mustahil.

"Jaejoong-shi?" panggil salah satu rekan kerjaku.

"Ne? ada apa?" jawabku

"Anda di panggi Presdir Yunho di ruanganya."

"Ohh.., baiklah saya akan segera kesana." jawabku seraya menunjukan senyumku. aku bingung, ada apa sampai presdir menyuruhku untuk ke ruanganya, apa aku melakuakan kesalahan? tapi aku tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan. ahhh.. sudahlah lebih baik aku langsung keruanganya saja.

tanpa basa basi lagi aku segera menuju ke ruangan presdir. Dan saat aku mengetuk pintu ada suara dari dalam ruangan yang ku yakini suara milik presdir Yunho.

"masuklah." kata namja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan suara bass nya. aku pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk, aku segera menundukan tubuhku di depan Presdir Yunho.

"ada apa pak?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengetahui apa saja skedulku minggu ini." jawabnya

"Oh, baiklah saya akan melihatnya dulu." jawabku yang di balas anggukan dari presdir Yunho.

Aku melihat note kecilku yang tertera jelas apa saja skedul dari namja di depanku ini. " besok,hari rabu jam 19.30 anda ada akan mendatangi pesta yang di selenggarakan perusahaan-perusahaan besar, dan kemungkinan perwakilan dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar di seoul akan datang, Sedangkan untuk jam 7 malamnya anda mempunyai meeting khusus yang di selenggarakan P.T Jaya Putra. Kalau hari kamisnya anda mempunyai jadwal jam 8 pagi untuk mengecek barang yang kita ekspor ke luar negri dan sampai saat ini hanya segitu yang saya terima." jelasku pada sang presdir.

"oh, pesta ya? baiklah kalau begitu hari rabu nanti kau ikut aku mendatangi pesta itu."

"Uhh.. baiklah. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi pak?" tanyaku

"sampai saat ini tidak ada, kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." jawab presdir sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, aku baru tau kalau namja yang berada di depan ku ini bisa tersenyum. Karna biasanya wajahnya selalu dibuat datar.

"baiklah." jawabku seraya mengeluarkan diri dari ruangan presdir.

**YUNHO POV  
**

huhh...! aku bisa gila kalau harus terus seperti ini! aku sudah tidak tahan melihat senyumnya. Jejoong-ah kenapa susah sekali mendekatimu? apa karna statusku yang harus menjaga wibawaku didepan karyawanya?

Ya benar aku Jung Yunho menyukai serketarisku bernama Kim Jejoong. umurku 25 tahun, aku termasuk pembisnis muda yang berhasil di seoul. Sejak pertama kali aku melihat Jejoong aku sudah jantu cinta padanya. Ntah kenapa, hanya Jejoong yang bisa membuatku gila seperti ini.

Namja cantik yang satu itu selalu membuatku bergetar, selalu membuatku nyaris melupakan kalau kedua kakiku berpijak di tanah. Ntah kenapa perasaan ini tumbuh semakin besar. Dari pertama aku bertemu denganya sampai sekarang, perasaan itu tak pernah berubah. Walaupun aku tau, aku tau kalau perasaanku tak mungkin terbalas.  
Aku hnaya tersenyum miris dengan pemikiranku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Aku menduduki meja kerjaku dan memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 19.20. Sekitar pukul delapan nanti aku akan pulang. huh... aku pengen cepat-cepat pulang dan langsung tidur.

**_~Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo~_**

**_~He eo nal su eobseo ( I got you~ under my skin)~_**

**_~Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo~_**

Aku mendengar lagu yang ku yakini sebagai nada dering di ponselku. Aku mengangat ponselku dan melihat siapa orang yang menelponku dan di layar itu tertera nama 'Siwon'. Cepat-cepat aku angat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**"Jae-ah saat kau pulang kantor nanti aku akan menjemput mu, ne?"**

"Ah.. ne."

**"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa nanti kau mau makan malam?"**

"Hmm.. boleh."

**"Baiklah kalau begitu, annyeong."**

"Annyeong."

Setelah sambungan telponku denga Yunho terputus, akupun menutup layar ponselku. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan senyum presdir Yunho tadi. Jujur saja presdirku yang satu itu jarang sekali tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri.

"JAEJOONG-AH?!"

Setelah mendengar teriakan orang yang memanggilku akupun tersadar dari lamunanku. Dan menatap Park Yoochun, rekan kantorku yang sedang memakai wajah masam. kenapa ya? [author : jae-mma bodoh =A=| readers:lu kali yang bodoh thor buat FF gaje gini! | authhor : *pundung di pojokan*]

back to story

"A-ah n-ne? ada apa yoochun-ah?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu jaejoong-ah! kenapa kau melamun terus?"

"ah? aku? melamun? masa?"

Kulihat Yoochun memukul jidatnya yang lebar itu *plakk* "Ya ampun jae-ah... kau itu dari tadi melamun, memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yoochun tadi akupun tersadar kalau aku tadi sedang memikirkan senyuman Yunho presdir. Astaga! Jejoong! kenapa kau ini babo sekali!? sampai-sampai memikirkan presdir Yunho? kurasa aku mulai gila sekarang.

"Hh? aku t-t-tidak m-mikirkan apa-apa kok! beneran deh!"

"Jangan berbohong Kim Jejoong, kau tidak dapat berbohong dariku~" Kata Yoochun dengan nada menggoda. "ah! jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan pacarmu yang Siwon itu ya?~"

"Huhh? nggak kok!" kataku yang memang tidak bohong, karna aku memang tidak sedang memikirkan Siwon melainkan Yunho.

"jangan bohong deh~"

Karna tak tau harus menjawab apa akupun mencari alasan disekitarku dan aku melirik jam yang menandakan pukul delapan tepat. ah! akhirnya bisa kabur juga dari pertanyaan Yoochun!

"Yoochun-ah sudah waktunya pulang, jjaa!" seruku mengambil tas dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

.

.

Aku menunggu Siwon yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputku di kantor. Tapi dia tidak muncul-muncul juga. ah... kalau begini mending aku naik bus saja.

**_~Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo~_**

**_~He eo nal su eobseo ( I got you~ under my skin)~_**

**_~Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo~_**

Aku mengambil ponsel didalam kantung celanaku dan mendapatkan nama Siwon tertera di layarnya dan segera ku angkat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

**"Ah.. mian jae-ah aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, jeongmal mianhe"**

"Ah? tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang pakai bus kok"

**"Yakin?"**

"Ne"

**"Yasudah kalau begitu, annyeong"**

"Annyeong"

uh...! kalau tau begini lebih baik dari tadi saja aku pulang pakai bus!. merpotkan! [author: ihh.. Jae-mma pinjem-pinjem kata-katanya Shikamaru , merepotkan! XD| readers: *bekep mulut author*]

Akupun berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk menuju ke halte bus, tapi aku melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti di sebeahku dan membuka kacanya.

"Jaejoong?"

"Uh? Presdir?"

"Apa kau ingin pulang?"

"Ia, saya sedang menuju ke halte bus, ada apa pak?"

"Kalau begitu, naik ke mobilku!"

"Huh? maksud bapak?"

"Cepat naik ke mobilku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Setelah mendengar kata terakhir presdir Yunho yang seakan-akan tidak mau dibantah akupun masuk kemobil presdir Yunho. uh.. canggung sekali rasanya! ingin sekali rasanya aku bunuh diri sekarang juga!

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Di apartmen Queen Resident, pak."

"Jangan panggil aku 'pak' kalau diluar kantor, kau kira aku ini bapak-bapak? panggil aku Yunho saja kalau diluar jam kantor."

"baik, pak...m-m-maksutku y-yunho" aish! kenapa aku bisa terbata-bata begitu! Jaejoong babo!

Aku melihat senyum diwajah presdir (lagi) dan mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP!

aku merasakan getaran aneh di jantungku padahal aku yakin aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya pada Siwon tapi kenapa? kenapa aku merasakanya pada saat dengan Yunho?

"Sudah sampai"

"uh? terima kasih pak..m-maksudku Yunho"

Yunho tersenyum "ne, annyeong"

"annyeong" Akupun keluar dari mobil Yunho, ah.. akbirnya kau bisa benafas lega.  
Aku melihat mobil Yunho yang menjauh, akupun tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke apartemenku.

.

.

"jae? apa kau sudah siap?"

"ah ne"

Aku dan Yunho pun masuk ke dalam gedung tempat pesta yang diadakan para pengusaha-pengusaha besar dari seoul. Dan betapa mewahnya acara itu.

"jae kau nikmati dulu pesta ini aku ingin berbincang-bncang dulu dengan tamu-tamu yang ada di sini"

"ne"

Akupun pergi menjauhi Yunho. Pandanganku tertuju pada salah satu balkon ruangan itu. Akupun mengambil minuman dari buttler yang lewat. Pada saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke balkon itu tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak kakiku lemas dan tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan gelas yang berisi minuman yang ku ambil dari buttler tadi.

"si-siwon?"

Siwon, ya benar siwon. Aku melihatnya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang kukenal bernama Tiffany. Aku mengetahui nama yeoja itu karna dia adalah salah satu karyawan perusahaan yang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Yunho.

**AUTHOR POV**

"J-jae? kata siwon terkejut

"Jae ada apa?' Yunho datang dan langsung melihat ke arah pandang Jaejoong. Ia melihat namja dan yeoja yang terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Siwon

'PLAKKKK'

"Dasar namja sialan! berani-beraninya kau selingkuh di belakangku! kita putus!" Jaejoong langsung pergi ke luar gedung tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Yunho yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Jaejoong sesudah memberikan tatapan kematian untuk Siwon karna ia yakin pasti Jaejoong marah karna Siwon telah menyakiti Jaejoong.

.

.

'JAE! TUNGGU JAE!" Yunho berteriak berharap Jaejoong untuk berhenti.

Dan doa Yunho terkabul Jaejoong berhenti. Yunho langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan jaejoong langsung menghambur di pelukan Yunho dan menangis.

"Jangan menangis Jae, laki-laki itu tak pantas untuk kau tangisi."

"hiks... tapi aku bukan menangisinya, aku bahkan tidak mencintainya! hiks.. aku menangis karna tak ada orang yang tulus mencintaiku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang mereka berselingkuh di belakangku... mereka pikir aku tidak punya hati?! aku punya yun, aku punya... hiks.. apa aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai?" Kata jaejoong yang masih memendamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"jae? kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! kau berhak untuk dicintai Jae! kau berhak! seharusnya merekalah yang harus bersyukur bisa memilikimu Jae! tidak seperti aku! aku tidak bisa memilikimu jae! aku sanagt mencntaimu!"

BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat mata Yunho dan tidak melihat kebohongan disana, ia melihat ketulusan, kejujuran dan cinta yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"benarkah?' kata Jaejoong

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong! Jeongmal Saranghae!" kata yunho

"Kenapa kau baru biang sekarang? harusnya dari dulu! nado saranghae Jung Yunho!" Kata Jaejoong

Merekapun endekatkan wajah mereka semakin dekat sampai bibir mereka beradu dan saling memberikan ciuman tulus penuh kaisih sayang.

END

* * *

**A/N : aduuhhhh! saya jadi malu sendiri ini -" maaf ya aku belum bisa biki chap ke2 one thing soalnya kemarin tugas sekolah tu buanyakk banget! nah sekarangkan hari libur nih, jadi kemungkinan author akan buat lanjutan one thing :)**

**oh ya, ini request dari yuukiheaven, ini udah jadi yuuki-chan tapi maaf gak bisa buat rate M T^T hontoni gomenasai! ini aja buatnya tengah malam -"  
**

**oh ya, ada yang taunggak kenapa ya pas aku itung review di FF aku yang lain tu bisa sampai 30-an lebih tapi yang muncul cuma 10 -" ? tolong petunjuknya(?) soalnya author kan baru disini jadi masih bego.  
**

**pai-pai ^^  
**

**akhir kata review please!  
**


End file.
